The Bell
by Baby.Millos
Summary: Lonceng yang keluar dari bunyi bel sepedanya begitu ia rindukan. Semua yang berhubungan dengan lonceng indah itu. Kenangannya terus berputar ke masa masa ia bersama lonceng dan namja tercintanya tersebut…! FANFIC PERDANAKU! :p YeHae slight KyuHae


THE BELL

**=== ONESHOOT ===**

**Pairing : YeHae**

**Rated : T *Aman Kok**

**Genre : Angst / Hurt / Comfort**

**Summary : Lonceng yang keluar dari bunyi bel sepedanya begitu ia rindukan. Semua yang berhubungan dengan lonceng indah itu. Kenangannya terus berputar ke masa masa ia bersama lonceng dan namja tercintanya tersebut…**

HAPPY READING

.

_Jagalah sepeda ini selama aku pergi.._

_Jaga baik baik jangan sampai ia lecet seperti kakimu saat kau terjatuh_

_Anggap ia sebagai aku sehingga kau tidak akan mampu membuatnya terluka_

_Kalau kau merindukanku bunyikan lonceng ini ya Hyung?.._

_Jeongmal saranghae.._

.

_Tapi aku tidak pernah sanggup Hyung.._

_Tidak akan pernah sampai kapanpun juga…_

_Mianhae…_

.

.

_Kkrrriingg…_

_Kkkrrinng…_

Lelaki tampan diseberang sana tersenyum padaku. Betapa indahnya senyum itu. Aku membalas senyuman untukku itu semanis mungkin. Dia membunyikan lonceng disepedanya lagi. Aku tersenyum kecut. Dasar tidak sabaran. Tepat saat aku didepannya, dia menyuruhku duduk dibelakang meski dia sudah tahu aku telah membawa sepeda sendiri. Orang aneh. Namun tanpa kukomando lagi kepalaku mengangguk begitu saja tiap mendengar ataupun melihat perintahnya padaku. Kali ini mungkin aku yang jadinya lebih aneh.

**Baby_Millos**

" Kau mau terus menunggunya Donghae-ah?"

Donghae menoleh tersenyum pada penjaga toko sepeda dekat rumahnya tersebut. Tak lama ia pun mengangguk pelan. Sang penjaga hanya sanggup menghela nafas pelan. Sulit memahami hati namja didepannya ini. Ia terlalu baik untuk menjadi orang yang kehilangan otak normalnya karena lelaki yang telah pergi tiga tahun dua bulan itu.

_Kkkrrriinnng…_

_Kkkrrriinng.._

" Suaranya indah kan Kyu?"

Donghae masih terus mencoba mengutak atik lonceng sepeda itu hingga berbunyi semanis mungkin. Kyuhyun, penjaga itu terus mengangguk akan semua pertanyaan yang Donghae lontarkan padanya. Ia melangkah menuju lelaki tampan di depannnya. Ditekannya bel berwarna merah terang itu.

" Suaranya masih kurang indah sebenarnya Hyung!" tanggapnya lembut. Donghae terkikik. Ia tahu lebih jelas kalau suaranya memang kurang indah. Ia tahu. Terlalu tahu. Tahu bahwa loncengnya tidak pernah berbunyi seindah saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Hyung kesayangannya itu.

" _Kau lihat Hyung?! Lonceng ini kesepian kau tinggal pergi Yesung Hyung.."_

**Baby_Millos**

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya perlahan setelah sadar dirinya terlambat untuk segera pergi ke kebun teh milik neneknya. Donghae masih terdiam duduk ditempatnya. Sesekali diusapnya mata coklatnya itu. Ia menoleh ke luar jendelanya, ada mobil baru disana. Sepertinya ada orang yang baru saja pindah ke kompleks rumahnya.

Donghae beranjak menuju jendela kamarnya. Sepeda. Ahh.. sudah lama ia tak pernah menaiki transportasi unik itu. Orang baru itu membawa seorang anak rupanya. Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya sepelan mungkin. Pandangannya digantikan ke jam dinding bergambar DragonBall diujung kamarnya sana. Sudah jam delapan. Ia terlalu terlambat. Andai bisa naik sepeda pastilah akan cepat sampai ke kebun indah itu. Sayangnya ia tak pernah bisa dan memang tak mau naik sepeda. Takut.

_Kkriinggg.._

Donghae menoleh ke bawah. Ada namja tampan yang sedang menatapnya dari bawah sana. Aiiisshh.. ia sangatlah tampan. Donghae masih diam. Belum sadar akan lonceng yang ditujukan orang dibawah sana teruntuknya. Namja itu terus mengamati Donghae dan tersenyum padanya. Donghae membalas senyuman cantiknya. Ia langkahkan kakinya turun ke tangga bawah untuk segera menemui lelaki manis tadi.

Untunglah ia masih disana. Donghae melajukan kakinya menuju namja tadi. Senyuman masih terukir jelas di wajah keduanya. Namanya Yesung. Yeahh. Nama yang indah. Seni dari sebuah suara surga. Itukan artinya. Orang tuanya tak pernah salah pilih nama. Suaranya memang indah. Bicara saja sudah terlihat merdu bagaimana jika ia bernyanyi. Mungkin kelewat merdunya hingga semua orang banyak yang pingsan mendengar suaranya. Atau mungkin yang paling parah langsung mimisan mendengarnya. Ditambah dengan wajahnya yang tampan pastilah banyak orang yang mengaguminya.

Donghae melepaskan jabatannya sedikit kikuk. Yesung terdiam seraya menunjuk sepeda merahnya itu. Donghae memiringkan kepalanya pertanda bingung akan apa yang dimaksudkan olehnya. Yesung tersenyum lantas meminta Donghae untuk segera naik ke boncengan dibelakangnya. Donghae mengelak perlahan. Ia takut naik sepeda. Lebih baik jalan kaki ketimbang menaiki sepeda itu.

Yesung menggaet tangan Donghae lembut dan memintanya untuk duduk segera. Donghae tertegun dengan apa yang dilakukan Yesung. Yesung mengangguk meyakinkan Donghae.

" Aku disuruh ommamu untuk mengantarkanmu ke kebun teh sana. Jadi turuti saja mauku, ne?" ujar Yesung seraya membenahi sepedanya yang akan segera dipakainya. Donghae menggeleng. Yesung tersenyum namun ia terus melajukan sepedanya menuju kebun teh satu kilometer lagi. Sedangkan Donghae sibuk memeluk Yesung erat seakan tak mau dilepaskannya pegangan itu.

**Baby_Millos**

Kau sekarang sadar kan Hyung. Awal perkenalan kita terlalu singkat. Bahkan rasanya kita sudah lama kenal. Kau itu orang yang cepat sekali dekat denganku. Padahal kau tahu sendiri aku ini orang yang paling sulit jika harus dekat dengan orang baru. Kau memang ajaib Hyung. Kau membuatku berubah.

Kau tahu? Saat di kebun waktu itu, jujur aku begitu kagum padamu Hyung. Kau selalu membuatku mati gaya tiap kau menceritakan apapun padaku. Kau memang masih berstatus tetangga baruku, tapi kurasa kau adalah tetanggaku dari bayi, jadi aku merasa nyaman berada didekatmu Hyung. Umur kita memang sama bahkan lebih tua kau satu bulan. Namun aku selalu tidak PeDe tiap kau berada didekatku. Karena apa? Karena wajahku serasa lebih tua dibandingkan dengan wajahmu yang masih terlihat segar. Menyebalkan.

Hyung? Terkadang aku bingung harus berbuat apa tiap kali kau tak ada disisiku. Padahal baru sehari kita bertemu, tapi rasanya aku kesepian malam hari saat kau tak ada disisi. Mungkinkah aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu di awal pandangan pertama? Ahh.. mana mungkin. Aku tak mungkin mempercayai kata orang banyak seperti itu.

Tapi lama kelamaan aku mengakuinya Hyung. Aku mengakui keberadaan cinta pandangan pertama itu. Untuk pertama kalinya aku mulai mengakuinya..

**Baby_Millos**

_Kkriingg.._

_Kkrriiinnnggg.._

" Kau pernah pergi dari seseorang yang kau cintai adalah sebuah kesalahan yang tak akan pernah bisa tergantikan Hae-ah. Kesalahan itu akan terus membuat hidupmu kesulitan lebih dari kesulitan apapun. Karena yang terluka adalah hati dan perasaan bukan bagian luarnya.."

Donghae mengangguk takjub pada Hyung disampingnya tersebut. Ini sudah satu minggu sejak kedatangannya dari Seoul. Sampai sekarang pun tiap ditanya untuk apa pindah rumah, Yesung tetap tidak mau membuka mulutnya. Mengesalkan memang. Dasar Hyung aneh.

Donghae menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Yesung lembut seraya duduk memandangi kebun the favorit mereka berdua. Yesung ikut menyandarkan kepalanya ke Donghae. Mereka saling tersenyum. Yesung menghela nafas sebentar hingga membuat Donghae segera menyentuh tangan Yesung perlahan. Yesung mengamati tangannya yang disentuh oleh namja yang lebih muda darinya. Ia melirik sebentar pada wajah oval nan imut itu.

" Tangan ini pasti menyimpan banyak rahasia darimu Hyung."

Yesung terdiam. Tidak tahu maksud perkataan Donghae padanya. Donghae masih sibuk mengusap tangan mungil kecil lucu tersebut. Hatinya bergetar tiap merasakan apa yang ada dihati Yesung sekarang. Amat terasa bergetar. Yesung terlalu banyak menyimpan rahasianya pada tetangga seminggunya. Donghae teramat ingin Yesung membagi kesedihannya juga dengannya. Berdua tanpa ada yang tahu.

' _Kau sakit kan Hyung?! Kalau tidak sakit apa maksudnya wajahmu yang selalu terlihat pucat tiap aku memandangmu?! Atau kau sedang memikirkan hal hal yang membuat otakmu ruwet dan rusak?! Katakan saja padaku Hyung! Aku takut kau jadi sakit memikirkannya atau justru kau sedang bingung mencari siapa orang yang mau membagi kesedihanmu?! Denganku saja Hyung! Katakan semuanya padaku! Katakan semuanya padaku Kim Jong Woon!'_

Donghae melepaskan tangan itu dari genggamannya lantas mengusapkannya pada tangannya pula. Yesung terdiam dan menyambut baik uluran tangan itu. Yesung masih terlalu bingung untuk memikirkan jalan pikiran dongsaengnya. Ia menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

" Hyung masih tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud olehmu, Donghae-ah!"

" Katakan saja..".. ucap Donghae menggantung. Hatinya tak kuasa mengatakan perasaan yang terus menerus menterornya selama Yesung berada di sampingnya. Ia begitu ingin Yesung mengatakan semua perihal dirinya pada Donghae. Apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Yesung. Sungguh Donghae teramat sulit mengatakannya lewat kata kata. Ia hanya ingin Yesung membuka hati untuk dirinya.

" Waeyo Donghae-ah?!"

Donghae menatap mata _shappire_ indah disana. Tepat ditengah tengah iris namja tampan itu ada sebuah mata hangat yang selalu membuat Donghae tenang tiap dia kesulitan melakukan apapun. Mata itu pasti sanggup membuat Donghae merasa diliputi perasaan sendu. Perasaan berbeda yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelum belumnya.

" Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau bagi denganku Hyung! Katakan semua tentang dirimu Hyung! Katakan semua yang menjadi bebanmu padaku! Katakan semuanya Hyung!"

Yesung tersentak akan perkataan Donghae tadi padanya. Ia tahu akan ucapan Donghae tadi padanya. Menjadi tahu akan perasaan Donghae padanya. Menjadi tahu semua tentang Donghae. Donghae nya sudah jatuh cinta pada dirinya. Donghae memang mulai mencintai seorang Kim Jong Won. Yesung terkikik membuat Donghae membulatkan matanya sempurna. Matanya terus memburu wajah dengan suara baritone itu. Memburu apa yang akan dikatakan bibir ranum tersebut.

Yesung menghentikan tawanya lantas memandang pelan ke atas langit biru yang ditambahi dengan bercak bercak putih indah menggumpal dibalik awan yang selalu menyimpan banyak rahasia alam. Awan itu selalu mengerti akan apa yang dialami semua makhluk hidup di dunia ini. Ia selalu memayungi tiap orang di bumi ini. Melihat apa yang dilakukannya hingga dirahasiakan. Dan dibalik itu semua ada Tuhan yang selalu membuat kita merasa diawasi. Diawasi namun tenang karena diperhatikan. Yesung masih membiarkan Donghae sibuk melihatnya.

" Gwencanayo Donghae-ah! Tidak ada yang pernah kusembunyikan darimu. Percayalah!" kata Yesung tanpa memandang Donghae yang mulai memudarkan pandangan kepadanya. Yesung masih memandang lukisan biru putih tersebut. Hatinya terlalu perih mengatakan hal seperti tadi pada namja polos disampingnya. Hatinya tak pernah kuasa untuk membohonginya. Tak pernah bisa. Yesung tak ingin menyakiti hati Donghae, tapi kini ia justru mematahkan harapan dirinya sendiri.

" Kalaupun ada, Hyung pasti akan menceritakannya padamu!" tambahnya lagi. Yesung beranjak dari tempatnya sambil menggaet lengan Donghae untuk segera berdiri. Donghae tersenyum lega. Merasa ada kehangatan lagi menyelimutinya. Hangatnya melebihi hangat yang kemarin Yesung pancarkan lewat matanya.

_Kkrriinngg…_

_Kkrriinngg…._

Hmm.. Sudah saatnya pulang.

**Baby_Millos**

Saat itu aku benar benar merasa hangat melihat tatapan matamu yang berbeda. Itu tatapan mu jika menyatakan cintakah?! Huft.. Mungkin aku saja yang berharap bisa mendengar ucapan itu darimu. Tapi hal itu ternyata terjadi juga Hyung! Aku begitu senang ketika kau terus mengajakku untuk berkeliling menggunakan sepeda mahalmu tersebut. Senang ketika kau mengajariku berlatih menaiki sepeda. Aku yang cengeng tiap aku terjatuh. Aku yang lemah tiap terluka. Kau terlihat begitu sabar menanggapiku.

Sehingga terkadang aku merasa, kalau aku tak pernah pantas ada disampingmu sebagai kekasih. Lebih pantasanya jika aku menjadi adikmu ketimbang menjadi seorang kekasih yang terus menyayangimu sampai akhir jalan selesai ditempuh. Saat itu juga aku merasa terasing darimu. Merasa tak pantas dan ingin segera menjauh dari mu.

Tiap kali aku menghela nafasku, ini semua menjadi begitu berat rasanya. Namun, tiap kali kau datang disisiku. Batinku mengelak. Aku tetap ingin kau menjadi milikku Hyung. Aku aneh kan?! Atau justru aku berbalik menjadi begitu egois?! Egois yang sampai tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanmu padaku sebenarnya. Aku bingung Hyung. Aku ingin mengungkapkan seluruh isi hatiku padamu. Tentang cintaku. Tentang hatiku. Tentang semuanya. Tapi, aku selalu tak bisa. Kenapa kau selalu mempersulit aku?!

Hmm..

Hingga suatu ketika saat kita sudah kenal lima bulan aku baru berani mengungkapkannya padamu Hyung. Sungguh saat itu aku malu setengah mati. Bayangkan saja betapa lancangnya mulutku mengatakan cinta pada namja yang lebih tua satu bulan darinya. Itu begitu tidak sopan bukan?! Yeah.. Aku sadari hal itu Hyung. Bahkan aku terlalu sadar sampai aku benar benar kaget mendengar jawaban itu yang keluar dari bibir merah milikmu.

Hal itu terlalu menyesakkan Hyung. Sangat sakit. Sakitnya terlalu dalam masuk kedalam ragaku. Bahkan jiwaku sampai tertembus sakitnya kata katamu padaku. Aku ingin kau mengungkapkan pernyataan yang sama sepertiku. Atau setidaknya katakan saja hal yang nyaris mendekati maksudku. Bukan hal yang begitu melenceng atau malah menabrak hal yang kuinginkan hingga benda kesayanganku yang selalu aku tata rapi didalam hati ini rusak tak berbentuk. Kau terlalu tega Hyung. Kau terlalu jahat. Begitulah penilaian ku terhadapmu semenjak hari itu.

_Kau menggelikan.._

_Kau busuk.._

_._

_How much I need to see your face one more time_

_I can't get you out of my head now_

_I'm pouring out my heart for you_

_._

**Baby_Millos **

" Jeongmal saranghae Hyung. Saranghae.."

Donghae lantas menundukkan wajahnya cepat setelah mengungkapkan kata kata tersebut pada Yesung. Yesung diam lantas menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Sulit menerima kenyataan ini. Meskipun di lubuk hati Yesung yang paling dalam ia sudah tahu menahu tentang perasaan Donghae terhadapnya selama ini. Hanya saja Yesung benar benar tak habis pikir akan yang dilakukan Donghae saat ini. Menyatakan cinta padanya. Ini mimpi kan?! Yesung terlalu berharap ini mimpi. Tapi ternyata mimpi buruknya selama ini memang sungguhan menghampiri dirinya. Menghampirinya terlalu cepat. Menghampirinya tanpa belas kasihan. Menghampirinya tanpa memikirkan perasaan Donghae dan dirinya.

Yesung mendekatkan tangan mungilnya ke tangan imut Donghae. Donghae masih belum mau beranjak dari tundukkan dalamnya. Takut. Yesung menimang tangan Donghae lembut. Yesung tersenyum kecil. Sulit mengungkapkan semuanya pada Donghae. Namja disampingnya ini terlalu polos. Ia teramat baik untuk disakiti hatinya. Ia teramat menggemaskan untuk direbut kasih sayang dari hatinya.

" .. Tapi aku tidak Hae-ya!"

Donghae membelalakkan matanya sempurna pada namja tampan didekatnya. Hatinya terbakar lebih sewaktu ia menemui Yesung yang sedang berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. Hatinya terbakar lebih dari sebuah perasaan cemburu. Hatinya remuk lebih saat ia tahu Yesung terluka. Hatinya sakit lebih saat Yesung mengatakan isi hatinya pada dirinya.

Yesung menoleh ke arah Donghae seraya mengulum senyum. Senyum ketulusan yang berulang kali sering dilihat oleh Donghae. Senyum yang membuat Donghae menjadi berani menyatakan hatinya pada Yesung. Namun kini senyum itu malah muncul disaat ia tidak ingin melihat senyuman pahit tersebut.

" Apa maksudmu Hyung?! Kau menolakku?!"

Yesung mengangguk. Tidak ada kata kata dalam waktu yang cukup lama waktu itu. Semuanya sama sama diam. Mereka berdua sama. Merasakan kesedihan yang berat karena cobaan dari tuhan yang mengasihinya. Kesedihan yang terlalu dalam melampaui kesedihan yang pernah dialaminya.

" Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu Hae-ah! Sedikitpun tidak pernah. Kau hanya kuanggap sebagai temanku saja. Tidak pernah kuanggap lebih!"

Pelupuk mata Donghae memanas. Air bening itu melinang didalam matanya. Sedikit mulai ada yang tertetes jatuh dari kedua sudut mata indah tersebut. Donghae memalingkan wajahnya dari Yesung seraya mendesah pelan. Air mata yang sungguh tak pernah ia inginkan. Air mata yang mengekang tuannya untuk segera keluar. Air mata yang.. merusak seluruh perasaan Donghae setelah lima bulan ini.

" Waeyo Hyung?! Waeyo kau begitu jahatnya mengatakan hal itu padaku dengan terbuka?! Waeyo?!" racau Donghae sambil merutuki nasibnya. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya lantas menatap Yesung yang terus memandangi tanah hijau di perkebunan teh indah kesayangannya. Ekspresi Yesung terlalu datar. Batukah ia?! Setankah dirinya?! Sehingga tak terlihat ada setitik raut dari wajah yang biasa terlihat pucat ceria disana.

Donghae mendekati Yesung dan bersimpuh di hadapannya. Ia sentuh dadanya sesak. Donghae terisak susah. Hatinya terlalu berat mengatakan semuanya pada Yesung. Pada namja yang begitu ia sayangi. Pada namja yang selalu mengisi hari harinya. Pada namja yang mampu mengubah segalanya menjadi indah. Tapi langsung begini sajakah akhirnya?! Langsung sesingkat ini sajakah endingnya?! Hati Donghae mengelak. Ia tentu saja tak mau akhir yang menggantung seperti ini. Tentu saja tak mau. Namun Yesung justru memberi jawaban layaknya sebuah racun yang berangsur membuat Donghae mati perlahan. Perasaannya yang mati perlahan.

" Disini sakit Hyung?! Kau tahu?! Disini rasanya sakit! Teramat sakit Hyung! Apa kau tidak merasakannya?! Apa kau tidak merasakan getaran yang kencang tiap berhadapan padaku?! Tidak?! Kenapa kau hanya diam saja?! Atau kau hanya malu mengatakan semuanya padaku?! Iya kan?!"

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya yang terus memandang Donghae. Wajahnya tidak sedih sedikitpun. Ia menyentuh tangan Donghae lembut. Senyumnya membuat Donghae semakin muak melihat wajah tampannya itu. Ditambah jika ia melihat sepeda penuh kenangan di ujung sana. Semakin perih.

" Suatu saat nanti kau akan mengerti Hae-ah! Kau akan mengerti.." ucap Yesung berlalu dari hadapan Donghae lantas meninggalkannya sendirian bersama sepeda milik Yesung. Sepeda itu bagaimanapun hanya bisa terdiam. Tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan benda mati yang tak bisa berbuat apa apa disana. Donghae mengamati kepergian Yesung dengan meneteskan air mata satu lagi. Yesung masih terlihat dijalan. Yesung masih terlihat dimatanya. Dihapusnya pelan air yang menggenangi wajahnya. Matanya nanar melihat sosok namja tinggi itu. Kali ini Donghae tidak bisa menuruti apa saja yang dikatakan Yesung. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Terlalu tidak bisa.

" Kau munafik!"

Langkah Yesung terhenti. Tak percaya akan ucapan Donghae yang sebegitu kasar padanya. Donghae berdiri dari tempatnya menatap Yesung yang belum terlalu jauh dari sisinya.

" Kalau sudah begitu,.. Kalau sudah berhasil menyembunyikan perasaanmu terhadapku apa semuanya selesai begitu saja?! Benarkah begitu _pengecut_?! Kau lupa akan kata katamu waktu itu padaku?! Meninggalkan orang yang kita cintai adalah kesalahan terbesar. Lupakah?! Atau kau malah sengaja melupakannya untuk tidak mencintai diriku lebih lanjut?! Jinjjayo?!"

Donghae terus mengatakan hal yang tak pantas diucapkannya pada Yesung. Saat itu juga Yesung memegangi dadanya sakit. Sesakkah?! Ia mencoba menahan semua erangan yang harusnya muncul saat itu. Donghae tersenyum licik. Yesung terus berjalan menjauhi Donghae. Dadanya terus terasa terhimpit di tiap detiknya. Untuk berlaripun susah. Asalkan pikiran Yesung segera meninggalkan Donghae secepat mungkin.

" Apakah rasanya sesak?! Rasanya sakit kan?! Sama sepertiku Hyung! Bahkan sakitnya lebih sakit punyaku! Sekarang kau merasakannya kan?! Kau pengecut! Kau menjijikkan!"

Yesung berlari saat sadar tetesan hangat dari hidungnya kembali menetes setelah tadi pagi berhenti. Yesung mengangkat lengannya untuk menghentikan darahnya. Sulit. Berlarinya pun terhuyung huyung. Yesung ingin segera pergi dari Donghae. Terlalu takut jika Donghae mengetahui semua hal perihal dirinya. Sangat takut.

**Baby_Millos**

**Yesung Prov**

Jantungku bergetar lebih hebat dari biasanya. Aku terlalu merinding waktu Donghae mengatakan hal sakratis seperti tadi padaku. Lakukan saja semuanya yang kau inginkan Lee Donghae. Katakan saja semua hal yang membuatku semakin sakit. Katakan semuanya agar aku cepat pergi dari kehidupanmu dan membikin hidupmu nyaman tanpa kehadiranku. Aku masih saja memegangi dadaku sesak. Perlahan air mataku menetes. Semakin deras tiap aku rasakan kesakitan di dua tempat berbeda di tubuhku ini. Hati dan jantungku teramat sakit. Omma dan appa ku sedang keluar. Wookie sedang bermain computer didepan sana. Aku tak ingin mengganggu semuanya. Terlebih Wookie yang sudah sangat lama mulai membenciku. Hff..

Darah sialan ini tak mau berhenti sejak aku meninggalkan namja yang aku cintai tadi sendirian bersama sepedaku. Aku sengaja membiarkannya sendiri bersama sepeda itu supaya ia tidak merasa kesepian tiap mengingatku. Karena aku sadar aku hanya tinggal sebentar. Aku hanya tinggal menunggu Tuhan menyuruh malaikatnya untuk menjemputku.

_Kkkkkrriinngg…_

_Kkkkrriiinng.._

Aku terlalu menyayangi suara lonceng sepeda. Suara itu selalu membawaku tenang. Lonceng sepeda ini suatu saat nanti akan kuberikan pada chagiyaku. Chagiya yang seakan tak pernah aku cintai secara langsung. Chagiya yang hanya aku cintai lewat hati tanpa ada jiwa. Chagiya yang hanya memang chagiyaku. Perlahan kudekap erat lonceng indah ini didekapanku. Berharap kesakitan di jantung ini akan segera menghilang.

Darah ini terus menetes. Biasanya pasti berhenti. Kali ini darahnya mengapa terlalu sulit dihentikan. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju laci meja diujung kamarku. Aku tak mau. Kali ini aku tak mau yang lain tahu keadaanku. Biasanya jika omma tahu, ia pasti akan mendahulukan kepentinganku bukan kepentingan Wookie. Hatiku terasa teriris tiap kali Wookie bersikap tak peduli padaku. Namun beginilah konsekuensinya bagi seorang namja yang mengidap jantung kronis sejak kecil.

Wookie yang selalu bersikap cuek padaku. Wookie yang selalu marah tiap aku mengajarinya. Wookie yang selalu memasang raut sebal padaku. Wookie yang selalu menjadi dongsaeng kesayanganku. Aku selalu tertawa tiap mengingatnya. Dan aku yakin dibalik kesebalannya terhadapku ia sangat menyayangiku. Aku yakini hal itu.

" Hyung!? Kau tidak apa kan?! Kalau tak apa biarkan aku masuk Hyung.. Kulihat kau tadi mimisan lagi! Hyung?!"

Benar kan apa kataku barusan. Wookie mengkhawatirkanku saat mimisanku kembali kehadapannya. Aku tersenyum lagi. Nanti Wookie biarkan aku menikmati rasa sakit yang terlalu dalam ini. Biarkan aku bertemu dengan-Nya sekali ini saja. Kau ingin merasakan hangatnya kasih sayang omma dan appa padamu kan?! Oleh karena itu tunggulah aku menyelesaikan urusanku dengan penyakit ini dulu..Ne?! Tunggu saja sebentar..

Ingatanku kembali pada saat Donghae menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Sungguh saat itu aku begitu ingin membalas _'nado'_ padanya. Teramat ingin. Dia yang sudah menemani aku selama aku ingin menikmati indahnya suasana kebun teh yang rindang. Dia yang menemani aku selama lima bulan ini. Dia yang selalu ada untukku setelah kepindahanku ke Seoul untuk menenangkan jantungku. Ia yang selalu mengubah dukaku menjadi sukaku. Dia yang… membuat aku jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

" Hyung! Jawab aku Hyung! Hyung!"

Dasar anak tidak sabaran. Kau terlalu keras mengetuk kamarku. Kau tahu?! Appa bisa marah nanti jika kau merusak pintu kamarku lagi. Kau tidak boleh melihat kondisiku saat ini. Jangan dulu, Ne?! Sebentar lagi selesai Wookie.. Sebentar lagi..

Tapi aku salah. Aku benar benar tak boleh mencintainya. Ia nyaris sempurna tak tahu keadaanku. Dan aku takut jika sampai dia tahu semuanya. Aku tak mau dikasihani olehnya. Bukan salahku kan kalau aku menolaknya. Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia bukan denganku yang begini. Aku ingin dia bahagia dengan namja sehat saja. Andai Donghae tahu kalau aku teramat mencintainya. Andai seorang Lee Donghae tahu jika aku terlalu menyayanginya, apakah ia akan membenciku setelah perlakuanku tadi?!

Hanya satu hal yang aku inginkan darimu sepeda itu selama aku pergi. Jaga baik baik jangan sampai ia lecet seperti kakimu saat kau terjatuh. Anggap ia sebagai aku sehingga kau tidak akan mampu membuatnya terluka. Kalau kau merindukanku bunyikan lonceng ini ya Hyung? Karena aku selalu ada tiap kau membunyikan lonceng kesayanganku ini..

Wookie-ah, mianhae aku tak membalas ucapanmu tadi. Mianhae aku sudah menyusahkanmu selama aku menjadi kakakmu. Mianhae aku selalu tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia. Sampaikan salamku pada appa dan omma kalau aku menyayanginya, Ne?! Detak jantung ini mulai melemah Hae-ah! Mianhae aku tak bisa menemuimu untuk terakhir kalinya. Mianhae.. Mianhae kalau aku tadi telah menyakiti hatimu. Mianhae aku tadi terlalu jahat padamu. Mianhae aku hanya bisa mencintaimu. Mianhae untuk semuanya yang telah aku lakukan padamu.

_Mianhae…_

_Aku hanya sanggup mencintaimu Donghae-ah! Saranghae! Nado saranghae…_

BRUGGHH..

HHHYUUNG..

_Kkkkkrriinngg…_

_Kkkkrriiinng.._

Dan hanya ada bunyi lonceng sepeda yang saat itu terdengar. Hanya ada keheningan setelah lonceng itu berhenti berbunyi. Hanya ada desahan halus dari seorang namja polos nan kesepian. Hanya ada sebuah kasih sayang dari namja yang telah kehilangan nyawanya itu. Dan hanya ada isakkan dari seorang dongsaeng kesayangan namja itu. Hanya ada duka didalam suka namja pintar nan pandai menyanyi itu. Semuanya sudah menghilang. Tidak ada rasa sakit lagi.. Tidak ada satupun..

**Baby_Millos**

_Kkkkkrriinngg…_

_Kkkkrriiinng.._

Hmm..

Kau begitu lancang Hyung. Meninggalkan aku tanpa permisi dahulu. Kau tahu?! Dariawal rasanya aku sudah tahu kalau kau tidak akan lama berada disisiku. Makanya aku berniat menjadikanmu milikku agar kau selalu berada di hatiku. Namun tanpa membalasnya aku pun sudah tahu kalau kau juga mencintaiku. Kau memang selalu bertingkah kurang sopan ya Hyung.

Aku begitu menyesal mengatakan hal waktu itu padamu Hyung! Itu benar benar di luar dugaanku Hyung. Setelah kejadian itu, aku langsung mendekati sepeda yang kau titipkan untukkku Hyung. Aku menyesal Hyung. Namun karena bantuanku kau terbebas kan sekarang Hyung. Kau terbebas dari rasa sakit yang selalu membelenggumu dari kecil. Ironis memang.. Namun percayalah aku akan terus mencintaimu dihati kananku. Sedangkan seluruh hatiku sekarang adalah milik Kyuhyun. Kau tidak marah kan Hyung?!

Tenang saja Hyung. Sepedamu masih terus aku gunakan bersama Kyuhyun yang selalu mengajakku berkeliling kebun teh favorit kita dahulu. Wookie juga sudah bahagia karena akhirnya ia bisa mengajak omma dan appamu pergi ke Kanada. Tempat kesenanganmu. Sungguh diawal kami kehilangan dirimu kami begitu terpukul Hyung. Bahkan ommamu masih sering ke kamarmu untuk membawakan sup. Itu membuat hati ku yang melihatnya teriris.

Jujur aku memang belum lama ini baru membuka hati untuk orang lain. Apalagi saat Kyuhyun menyatakan cinta padaku. Aku masih terpikir padamu Hyung. Pesonamu padaku terlalu kuat. Jantungku masih berdegup kencang tiap aku menggunakan sepeda mu dan membunyikan lonceng merahmu Hyung. Akhirnya, aku menyerah Hyung. Aku memang membutuhkan kasih sayang dari orang lain. Sebab itu aku memilihnya.

Air mataku menetes lagi Hyung.

Aku benci bagian ini. Aku benci bagian tiap aku meneteskan air mata untukkmu. Aku benci tiap aku mengingatmu. Aku benci tiap aku tidak bisa membohongimu. Karena ternyata aku tetap tidak sanggup Hyung. Aku tetap tidak bisa menggantikanmu dalam hatiku. Sungguh Hyung. Ternyata aku memang masih terlalu dan sangat mencintaimu. Bahkan sampai saat kau tak ada disisi pun aku tetap menyayangimu. Kau masih hidup di hatiku Hyung. Bahkan meskipun aku berusaha mencintai Kyu, rasanya itu hampa. Hampa karena aku hanya mencintaimu seorang..

_Aku tidak pernah sanggup Hyung.._

_Tidak akan pernah sampai kapanpun juga…_

_Mianhae…_

_Aku bersalah karena aku terlalu mencintaimu Yesung Hyung.. _

Dan lonceng sepedamu itu selalu berbunyi tiap aku menangis mengingat tentang dirimu. Dan lonceng sepeda itu terus bernyanyi tiap aku mencintaimu. Dan lonceng itu selalu berbunyi tiap aku tak sanggup melupakanmu.

_Kkkkkrriinngg…_

_Kkkkrriiinng.._

.

.

_I never meant to hurt you so bad_

_I'm just trying to get over you_

_I hope you never meant to hurt me so bad_

_Don't you feel the same way too_

_I never meant to hurt you so bad_

_I never meant to heart you.._

.

.

**==FIN==**

**Fiuhh.. *Ngelaprambut**

***Lho?**

**Hehehe. Capek banget nihh. Seharian berkutat didepan Lepi! Akhirnya selesai. Cerita yang gak jadi yah? Hehehe. Ya maap. Masih amatiran. Belum professional.**

**Mianhae kalau disini Yesungnya aku buat death. Gak sengaja kepejet kalimat matinya. T_T Udahlah! Mau tidur lagi. Mumpung baru gak sekolah. **

**Log sempet ripiuw yak chingu? **


End file.
